The EITC and Piracy War: Announcement
Hello fellow pirates, or EITC (If your EITC I advise you to get off this page), this is Captain Bonehead. As many of you know a war has been going on a for a bit of a while now. The EITC guilds vs Piracy. But the war has just started. Yes, many battles have taken place across the years, but this summer it will start to get serious, and hopefully done for. The defeat of the EITC sounds good, yes? There are guilds started for each side, and the war is finally starting to pick up. The Resistance Guilds (piracy) vs. EITC Guilds. There are three main guilds. Haters of EITC was destroyed. Its a long story so talk to Halle about it. The three main guilds are: the The Paradox, and Elite Rebellion. Currently, all of these guilds could still use some more members, but most of all, Elite Rebellion (comment to join). The war is just starting to pick up, and the resistance needs more recruits. All people who wish to join Elite Rebellion, after commenting, tell me where I could meet you and invite you to the guild. Below I put a chart to show The EITC side, and the Pirate side. (If your guilds only purpose 'is to defeat the EITC, please put your name under The Resistance. But only guilds whose only purpose is to destroy the EITC. ('All under this list are under the command of the leader of The Resistance (Captain Bonehead), so be careful what you put) The Resistance #'Elite Rebellion' #'Palladan Empire' #'The Paradox' Dead Guild #'Skull's Marines' Joined up with an English trading company #'The French Royalty' Dead guild #'Most Wanted' #'Sikk Boys' #'Spartan Savvy Jr. ' #'R.A.D ALERT' Dead guild #'Bros of Chaos' #'Black Guard Co.' #'Prussian Empire' Controlled by Samuel Harrington, who is loyal to England #'Boss Buster Lords' #'Thirsty Souls' Allies with Samuel Harrington #'United Outlaws' #'Brethren of Buccaneers' #'Telltales United (Aren't Pirate. They are Telltales)' #'The German Army {controlled by Emperor Richard Treasureswine}' Allies of The Resistance #'Spain' #'The Irish Army' #'Sweden Empire' #'Gen. Of Peace' Allies with England #'Haters of EITC' #'Rambleshack' #'Spania ' #'Italy ' #'Russia' Allies with England #'The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts'(Is under comand of Jim Logan) #'The 6th Brethren Court'(Is under command of Jim Logan) #'Moon's Crew' #'China' #'Norway' #'Poland ' #'N.R.' #'O U T L A W S' EITC/ Royal Navy #'Co. Black Guard' #'Company Guard' # Elite EITC Shadows #'The British Knights ' #'Royal British Navy' #'E I T C Red Raiders' #'England/ Entire British Empire' #'Prussia' #'France' #'Russia' #'Viceroyalty Co.' #'King's Privateer's' #'Remnants of Royale Knight Co.' Neutral #'Black Resistance' #'Garland Trade Co.' #'The Undead Empire( entire)' I hope you pick your sides, because there is no time to loose. The war is heatin' up, and soon one or the other will win. ''Leader of The Resistance guilds, '' The Infamous Captain Bonehead 15:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Peace/war declarments Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Wars Category:POTCO